New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology
|volume_1= April 24, 2017 |volume_2= July 25, 2017 |volume_3= November 25, 2017 }} New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (ニューダンガンロンパV3 みんなのコロシアイ新学期 コミックアンソロジー) is an , a series of short stories themed around humorous non-canonical situations starring the cast of Danganronpa V3. It was published by and released on April 24, 2017. A second volume was released on July 25, 2017, and a third volume was released on November 25, 2017. Credits Illustrators * はくり (Hakuri) - Front Cover * のりた (Norita) - Back Cover * ぶんこ (Bunko) - Rantaro, Shuichi, and Hoshi Illustration * こいち (Kōichi) - Tenko and Himiko Illustration * ももせ (Momose) - Maki, Kaede, Angie, and Kirumi Illustration * 荻野アつき (Ogino Atsuki) - Miu Illustration * ゆっこ (Yucco) - Insert Illustrations Manga Artists * タカダフミ子 (Takada Fumiko) - Killing Time * 鈴華 (Suzuka) - What are you looking for? * 花咲まにお (Manio Hanasaki) - Please be my friend * 内田テモ (Uchida Temo) - Clean and Proper School Life! * 望月和臣 (Kazuomi Mochidzuki) - Muggy Buggy V3 * 遥一 (Yōichi) - The Witch's Distress * 無糖 党 (Tamura Mutō) - Talent Fraud * △○□× - Free Spirit * はやせれく (Reku Hayase) - The Monokumarz' Big Failure * りりお (Lirio) - Panic at Intermission * 渡空 燕丸 (Tsubamemaru Watarizora) - Hair-Raising Panic! *堀口レオ (Horiguchi Leo) - Guardian God Potential * ちきちこ (Chikichiko) - Haunted House Panic * 9℃ - Relationship Gears * 板垣ハコ (Itagaki Hako) - Living in Lazy Cosfined Environment Content Insert Illustrations *Colored Insert Illustrations (Pages 003 - 007) Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (1).png|Illustration By: ぶんこ'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160222516877/special-illustrations-from-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (2).png|Illustration By: こいち Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (3).png|Illustration By: ももせ Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (4).png|Illustration By: 荻野アつき *Insert Illustrations by Yucco (Pages 007, 089, 090, 153) Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (1).png Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (2).png Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (3).png Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (4).png .}} Killing Time *Killing Time by Fumiko Takada (Pages 009 - 016) :K1-B0 wondered out loud how Shuichi was so popular with the girls, thus Kokichi decided to tease him by claiming Shuichi was a girl. K1-B0, of course, didn't believe him, and Kokichi told him to ask around with the other students to prove otherwise. The pair went to Miu for proof, and Miu explained a situation where she tried to take Shuichi's hat and that Shuichi coldly glared at her in return, much to her chagrin. :The pair left, with K1-B0 still doubtful, they then ran into Tsumugi. The group watched Shuichi go into the men's restroom, then Tsumugi proudly explained when she is "cross-playing" as a male character, even she used the men's restroom. Still not convinced, K1-B0 questioned his doubts about Shuichi's gender, which Gonta overheard. Kokichi teased Gonta by telling him he was being "ungentlemanly" towards Shuichi, which upset Gonta greatly. Kokichi, after he was able to calm down Gonta, explained to K1-B0 that whatever Shuichi's choices or quirks were, they should all support him. Both Gonta and K1-B0, now resolved, planned to be "gentlemanly" and "watch over" Shuichi, to Shuichi's later confusion. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- What are you looking for? *What are you looking for? - Suzuka (Pages 017 - 024) :The story began with Rantaro wandering the halls to head outside for some fresh air, only to run into Kirumi kneeling closely to the ground, apparently looking for something. She explained to him that she agreed to help Gonta look for his missing bug friend, but her promised time from morning to the afternoon was up, so she decided to accompany and offer her services to Rantaro. Rantaro thought it over and told Kirumi that he'd been wondering about the MonoMono Machine and how it could possibly help lead to re-learning his forgotten talent. :The attempts proved useless as nothing of value came out; however, Kirumi admitted she was having fun, and Rantaro agreed. The last present they got from the machine is a bottle of Ketchup, and Rantaro recalled a memory where his maid would write affectionate messages in his food with it. He teased Kirumi and said she'd never do that, since she was more cynical, and Kirumi retorted she could "be cute" if she were asked to. Rantaro, amused, said there were some interesting parts of her and that didn't seem like a bad person at all, to which Kirumi replied in kind. Even though no real clues were found to re-learning his talent, they both said they enjoyed it and Kirumi would look for more coins to try again. Afterwards, Kirumi prepared a plate of for Rantaro. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Please be my friend *Please be my friend - Hanasaki Manio (Pages 025 - 032) :Tenko hid behind a corner to watch Himiko talk to Angie, thinking to herself that Himiko is "the girl of her dreams" and becoming determined to befriend her no matter what. Tenko decided to go about becoming Himiko's friend by following her around during the day, including walking her to the cafeteria and trying to talk to her while Himiko is using the bathroom. :Himiko, obviously, became annoyed and Tenko took notice. A concerned Tenko asked Himiko what was wrong, and Himiko answers she'd been bothered by someone from "dawn til dusk", which Tenko mistakenly assumed was a man only to be corrected that it was her by Himiko. Undeterred, Tenko then asked if she could see Himiko's magic, which surprised Himiko, but she agreed to do so. Himiko seemingly did a magic trick where a pigeon supposedly flew out of her witch's hat, but Tenko was unable to see it. Himiko explained no one with an "impure" heart could see the pigeon, and Tenko wondered out loud if the pigeon somehow knew what she was imagining when thinking of Himiko last night, which was implied to be sexual. :A tired Himiko knelt to the ground and complained that her master could do better and make someone with a "guttermind" like Tenko see the magic tricks. Tenko became ecstatic at the mention of a master and told Himiko she also had a master and now is pleased they share something in common. Himiko told Tenko that her master was more impressive than Tenko's was, and a still-happy Tenko agreed, evident because Himiko was an impressive witch. Himiko flustered and loudly stated again her master is the best in the world, and Tenko agreed once again. Now filled with resolve, a smiling blushing Tenko promised she would become someone precious to Himiko, like how Himiko's master was to her. Himiko became flustered again and told Tenko to save that for when they became friends. After that, Tenko pointed out it was nearly lunchtime and helped Himiko up by the hand to walk together to the cafeteria. Main Cast ---- Clean and Proper School Life! *Clean and Proper School Life! - Uchida Temo (Pages 033 - 040) :Kaede and Shuichi were taking a walk together when they came across Kokichi and K1-B0 once again arguing. Kokichi was bullying K1-B0 by telling him he's not able to do anything human because he's a robot. This was the final straw for Kaede, who, now angry, decided to help K1-B0, but Shuichi pointed out they really would never be able to stop Kokichi, which made Kaede resolve that she'd instead make Kokichi see K1-B0's "human side". The pair discussed how to go about this and came up with the idea of "traditionally Japanese clothing", thus they go to visit Tsumugi. :Tsumugi misunderstood and thought Kaede and Shuichi were interested in the clothing to cosplay, and the former explained that it was for K1-B0. Tsumugi was decidedly more bored with that reason but still loaned them some basic kimonos for K1-B0 to wear. K1-B0 proudly presented his new "human side" to Kokichi, and Kokichi was nonplussed at the situation and pointed out the kimono didn't work since he was still "wearing" his school uniform (his robotic exoskeleton) underneath it. Discouraged at the result but not giving up, K1-B0 decided to ask Miu to remove his outer parts. :When the three of them went to her to ask for help, she haughtily refused to do so. Kaede yelled at her, causing a meek and teary Miu to explain that as a fellow inventor, it would feel disrespectful to change another inventor's creation as they spent time and effort bringing it to life. She also reminded K1-B0 that he stated before he was proud to be a robot and proud to be his Professor's creation. K1-B0, now reinvigorated in his pride, then proclaimed he wouldn't give into Kokichi's "robotphobia" any longer. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Muggy Buggy V3 *Muggy Buggy V3 - Mochizuki Kazuomi (Pages 041 - 052) :Gonta is wandering through the grassy school grounds, worriedly musing to himself about the Killing Game starting, and how he hasn't even been able to find one bug to comfort him. He then spots a shiny object against a tree and became ecstatic. :It then cuts to Kirumi serving the other students at a tea party, where she wondered out loud where Gonta had got to. A suddenly fearful Kokichi exclaimed he may have become the first Killing Game victim, only to instantly brush it off as a lie and say that Gonta is just in his dorm room. After some arguing between the group, Korekiyo stated he saw Gonta carrying lots of Robot Oil to his dorm room. After, more exchanges are made between Kokichi (jokingly) accusing K1-B0, and Miu of making an innuendo about the oil, Korekiyo suggested Gonta is making a dangerous object, and Tsumugi in a panic, assumed it's a bomb. The group bicker between themselves until Angie informed them her God said if they burst into Gonta's room, all will become clear. :The group head toward Gonta's room and after a very brief exchange with the group, Tenko and Miu burst past him and into his room to see Monodam tied to a tree and Monokid drinking the robot oil. Kokichi is relieved Gonta isn't a bomber, but K1-B0 worriedly exclaimed now Gonta is the prime suspect for the Ringleader of the Killing Game. The group begin to accuse him, but Shuichi isn't wholly convinced. He thought to himself that if Gonta was the Ringleader, why was there only two Monokuma Kubs in the room, with one being tied to tree. He began to realize it looked familiar, and after the group's accusations grew more aggressive, Monokid started to bang his guitar against Monodam, Shuichi suddenly flashed back to his childhood where he would catch cicada bugs and watch rhinosarus beetles. :Shuichi leapt to Gonta's defense and claimed Monodam reminded him of a drone beetle, but Gonta denied it. Not deterred, Shuichi explains his reasoning to the confused group: Gonta found Monokid bullying Monodam against the tree, and Gonta was "reminded of a brave drone beetle clinging to a tree and sucking its sap, even while being attacked by a rhinosarus beetle." Shuichi said that because of Gonta's talent, he wanted to observe this up close and that is why he took the tree and two Monokuma Kubs back to his room, also coupled with the fact Monodam being tied to a tree looked like the shiny back of a drone beetle. The group began to understand, and discussed various drone beetle facts while Gonta became more and more distressed. Gonta suddenly yelled that everyone is wrong, and points out the minor differences between Monodam and a drone beetle, then exclaimed that if anything, Monodam resembled a scarab beetle. :The story ended with Gonta lecturing the group about the various differences between beetles. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- The Witch's Distress *The Witch's Distress - Youichi (Pages 053 - 060) :Kaede and Shuichi come across a distressed Himiko laying her head on Tenko. Tenko explained she's trying to help her sleep, and Himiko further elaborated she's been having nightmares and isn't able to sleep. Kaede suggested that playing the piano may help, as sometimes music helps people doze off. In Kaede's Laboratory, she began to play a gentle song, which started to work on Himiko, but she suddenly became very engrossed in her playing and it became loud and frantic. :Shuichi resolved to use his talent as a detective in order to help. He asked Himiko what the nightmares have been about, and she answered it was Kokichi appearing in her dreams and taunting her about not being a true witch. After that, the group headed to Kokichi to confront him on the issue. :Kokichi questioned how he could be blamed for things "he" said in her dream, but followed up by saying Himiko IS useless, only to be interrupted by Tenko punching him across the room with her Neo-Aikido demanding he apologize to Himiko. Kokichi still tried to reiterate himself, only for Tenko to flip him hard and then defend Himiko that she is an incredible witch. Himiko looked touched, but suddenly became troubled before she conjured a cloud of underwear to rain down from the ceiling. Himiko commented she saved up a bunch of mana because of this ordeal, before swaying and falling asleep where she is as Shuichi runs to catch her, only for him to get punched across the room by Tenko. :Himiko, is sound asleep being held by Tenko, and Kaede commented how everything worked out in the end. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Talent Fraud *Talent Fraud - Mutou Tamura (Pages 061 - 068) :The story started off with Maki coldly telling Shuichi she had no plans to work with any of them for the Killing Game. From behind a corner, Kokichi commented to Shuichi that Maki doesn't at all seem like a Super High School Level Child Caregiver, instead she seemed to act like "an assassin", and that she would be the first suspect in a murder.Clearly referencing Maki's "true" talent of SHSL Assassin. A few hours later, Maki came across Gonta and Korekiyo on the ground making baby noises. Disturbed, she was about to turn and walk away but overheard a shocked Shuichi wondering out loud if Maki can ignore "helpless little babies" and if she really is the Super High School Level Child Caregiver. :Korekiyo began to cry, so Maki knelt down to "care" for him. Korekiyo then creepily whispered "sister" to Maki, resulting in her angrily slamming his head into the floor and Kokichi yelling how she just killed Korekiyo and then accusing her of faking her talent, which she refuted. Kokichi then told her to prove it by pacifying a distressed Gonta, and she does. This caused Gonta to become more baby-like upon receiving care. Himiko and Tenko walk in, and Tenko loudly accused Gonta of sexually harassing Maki, but Maki stopped and gently scolded her, then promised to read the group "their favorite picture book". Kokichi, Tenko, and Himiko also become more "baby-like" and eventually Maki does read them a book while a jealous Kirumi and an annoyed Shuichi looks on. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Free Spirit *Free Spirit - △○□× (Pages 069 - 076) :Kaede called together a group of the students to discuss being victims of Kokichi's pranks. Ryoma said Kokichi dyed all his prison clothes black, Himiko said he wrote the suit and numbers on the back of her cards so her tricks are "spoilers", and Tenko said he switched the plates on the boy's and girl's restrooms. Kaede concluded with Shuichi they need to stop Kokichi by catching him and the two go on a search. :The pair located a trail and Kaede immediately followed it, only to find Rantaro stuck in Gonta's net. Rantaro explained Kokichi tricked Gonta into thinking he was a rare bug, and he fell for it, to which Gonta then apologized. The group then agreed to find Kirumi and ask what Kokichi pranked her with. She explained he flipped all of the not-yet dry clothes inside out and folded them, which she said takes a lot of time to undo. :Kaede and Shuichi during their investigation came across a worn-out K1-B0, and upon closer inspection see his battery for his power source was switched around. Kaede thought it was Miu, but it turned out Miu was tied up by Kokichi. They then find Tsumugi, who said Kokichi changed all her glasses into sunglasses, Angie, who said she thought the graffiti on her art was done by her God, and Korekiyo who was turned into a "salt charm." :Kaede became frustrated as Kaito ran into her and Shuichi, supposedly he also was looking for Kokichi, and he angrily told them Kokichi drew eyes on his eye lids. Shuichi spotted Kokichi hiding behind a corner, and gave chase. Rantaro futilely attempted to stop him, only for Kokichi to be caught by Maki holding him up by the throat. The group confronted a tied up Kokichi about the pranks, which he claimed he was just trying to get the group to work together, however this was a lie. He then escaped and ran off, laughing. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- The Monokumarz' Big Failure *The Monokumarz' Big Failure - Hayase Reku (Pages 077 - 088) :The Monokuma Kubs came together to discuss what they were supposed to do today, which Monodam answered that they're preparing the lawn for a new Research Lab to be built. Monotaro then ran up to them, holding a plate of "snacks" for a break. He gets scolded by Monosuke for being so forgetful and points out those aren't "snacks", as Monotaro takes a bite out of one, confused. He explained they were labeled "reward items" so he thought they were snacks. Upon learning that they aren't snacks and instead were meant to be given to the students, Monotaro tossed the reward items, and ended up breaking them, much to Monosuke's dismay. :Later, Kaede and Shuichi are taking a walk, only for the Monokuma Kubs to appear before them with something "super special" to give to them. Kaede and Shuichi are very confused as the items are broken and seemingly are just trash. The Monokuma Kubs suddenly leave the pair, and talked among themselves in the bushes about how their plan of having the students fix the items will work, to avoid being punished by Monokuma. :Kaede and Shuichi go and find K1-B0, and after an offended K1-B0 misunderstood their intent, he admitted he's not able to fix things as Miu walked by. They asked if she could fix the items and in no time she did. Kaede thanked a flustered Miu as the Monokuma Kubs leapt out to take the items back as their plan had worked. Shuichi, however, questioned the items importance and Miu who doesn't care stated she would just make something new with the items, turning K1-B0 into "K1-B0 Kart". Miu launched "K1-B0 Kart", which caused him to fly forward and crash into a wall, as the Monokuma Kubs witnessed once again the items being destroyed. :The Monokuma Kubs became extremely worried at the thought of being punished by their father for destroying the items the students would need to progress to new areas, but Monodam suggested they just make new items. They became relieved, but it's short lived as Monokuma showed up, however he just licked them because they were so cute. Miu, Kaede, and Shuichi looked at a smoking K1-B0 in a crater on the ground, who responded that he was not okay when Shuichi showed concern. It's said in the end, Monokuma made new reward items. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Panic at Intermission *Panic at Intermission - Lirio (Pages 091 - 098) :Angie and Himiko announced the magic show they would be performing together would be tomorrow morning, much to the distress of Tenko, who is jealous that her "beloved" Himiko is being "stolen away" by Angie. Tenko resolved to find a way to help Himiko, and followed her and Angie as they prepared for the show. The pair, with Tenko trailing, go to the gym, where Angie presented something under a large tarp and pulled it off. Tenko thought it was something dangerous and rushed forward to protect Himiko, only for the objects under the tarp to be revealed as merchandise for the magic show in the shape of Himiko's head. Himiko actually really liked the merchandise, and Tenko became determined that these things didn't lead Himiko "astray". :Tenko the next day gifted Himiko with a large floral print cape. Himiko liked it, but questioned if Tenko had it laying around for her. A flustered Tenko quickly answered she had it and knew about the show, but mumbled she certainly didn't stay up all night making it. However Angie came in and removed the cape and put on garb that Angie said is themed after her island, since her God will be watching. Tenko and Angie began arguing over what Himiko should wear, as Himiko began to space out to escape the bickering. K1-B0 and Kaito arrived to watch the show and come upon the scene. The show ended up being post-poned because of it. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Hair-Raising Panic! *Hair-Raising Panic! - Watarizora Tsubamemaru (Pages 099 - 110) :The story started off with Korekiyo walking down the stairs only to slip and be suddenly saved by Gonta using himself to break Korekiyo's fall. After, Korekiyo told the others he wasn't injured all thanks to Gonta's quick save, but their hair did end up tangled together. The other students bicker and discussed how to free the pair, and Kokichi suggested cutting it. The others offered to help with it, such as Tsumugi telling them she had experience with cutting and styling wigs and Himiko then offered help with a magic box and swords; however, :Korekiyo coldly rebuffed and revealed his long hair is a memento of his deceased sister, and would not let it be cut. :Kokichi then proclaimed that they shouldn't cut Gonta's hair either, because this way Korekiyo's movements are restricted because he may be planning to kill someone to see his sister again. Gonta staunchly defended Korekiyo after he explained he would not kill someone to see his sisterIronically, Korekiyo does end up killing two people, Tenko and Angie, to send his sister friends in the afterlife., Kokichi suddenly leapt forward to try and cut Korekiyo's hair while he was caught off-guard. Panicked, Korekiyo leapt into Gonta's arms, who in turn runs off with him. Kokichi is left confused, as he knew Gonta would of been the first to suggest in cutting his own hair. :Now alone, Gonta regretfully explained he would be willing to cut his hair, but only tomorrow as this way, Korekiyo would have to hang out with him, indicting how lonely Gonta was. Korekiyo agreed, and the two spend the day together. Nighttime came and the pair have to sleep in the Love Suite bed as no normal dorm room is big enough. As they lay in the bed, Gonta apologized to Korekiyo for having to spend the day with him, and asked if Korekiyo liked bugs now. Korekiyo disagreed, but said he was interested in how bugs impacted people's lives, and Korekiyo also thanked Gonta for understanding he wouldn't kill someone to escape the school just to see his sister.}} :Korekiyo awoke to something odd, and realized there was silk worm hatchings all over him. The next morning still panicked, Korekiyo yelled for the others to free him as Gonta apologized. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Guardian God Potential *Guardian God Potential - Leo Horiguchi (Pages 111 - 118) :Tenko introduced Shuichi to her Research Laboratory, where she showed off the various equipment in it. Something caught Shuichi's eye, a wooden man, which Tenko introduced as "Mokujin-sama, the giant wooden statue that watches over our humble place." Shuichi became filled with determination at the sight of Mokujin-sama and claimed he wanted to get stronger because of him. Tenko replied even though he was a male degenerate, she would make an exception so he'd still be allowed to practice in her dojo. :Later, Kokichi brought Gonta, K1-B0, and Miu to see Mokujin-sama, which angered Tenko since they are not willing to train and see Mokujin-sama as some kind of exhibit. Kokichi teased K1-B0, while Miu blushed and said she was excited to be able to remodel Mokujin-sama, which Tenko and Gonta rebuffed. Tenko is surprised, but happy Gonta shared her sentiments; however, Gonta's reasoning for not wanting Mokujin-sama to be remodeled is because Mokujin-sama is filled with sap which Gonta proved by ripping off part of the wood with his teeth. :Then, Gonta called his bug friends to feed from the sap. The bugs created a giant black swarm, which surrounded Mokujin-sama in a human-shape to carry it off to Gonta's Research Laboratory. A disheartened Tenko moped that the protecting god of her dojo is now gone, and Angie with Tsumugi and Himiko invited her to follow a new god. Afterword, Kaito walked down a path of the school, and saw the giant swarm of insects in a human-shape and glowing eyes, which caused him to scream in fear. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Haunted House Panic *Haunted House Panic - Chikichiko (Pages 119 - 132) :Maki, Shuichi, and Kaito received a letter detailing that Angie and the Student Council had set up a tea party with desserts and hostages and that the trio must attend. The trio arrived at the location of the tea party, a haunted house attraction. Trying to disguise his fear, Kaito offered to hold Shuichi's hand, to which Maki thought the latter had violently threatened him. They travelled deeper into the attraction, only for Maki to stop them and point out invisible trap wires that would explode if touched, and stated "there must be a deactivation switch in one of the three rooms". Each of the group go to one door: Kaito found darkness, but a looming shadowy figure of Korekiyo appeared behind him, scaring him to run to Shuichi, who had found the switch, and Maki found a doll poised in attack with a knife, which she stabbed in return. :This caused Miu and K1-B0 to come out of hiding, with the former being furious Maki destroyed one of her inventions. Seeing that there were no hostages now, Maki got Kaito and Shuichi to deactivate the trap wires so they can leave. Suddenly a large figure appeared behind them, Gonta in a mask, however he claimed he wouldn't hurt anyone. Kaito, still afraid, rushed past him only to get frightened by Kokichi. Maki, furious she's unable to trust such a cowardly man, became distracted enough to walk into a pitfall trap. Kaito rushed forward, able to save Maki in time and pulled her up. The group then finally found and enjoyed the tea party, humorously leaving Korekiyo still stuck in the dark room. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Relationship Gears *Relationship Gears - 9℃ (Pages 133 - 140) :Kokichi watched as Miu performed her daily maintenance on K1-B0, then Miu aggressively asked Kokichi why he was there, Kokichi mocked K1-B0 by calling him a useless robot, not being able to perform maintenance on himself, and Miu a pervy whore that worked on K1-B0 to give her life some meaning. After that, Miu plotted with a hesitant K1-B0 (as well as dragging in Shuichi) on how to get revenge on Kokichi. Shuichi suggested shocking Kokichi with a lie detector, to which Miu shot his suggestion down by insulting Shuichi. :Miu herself suggested attaching tentacles to K1-B0, and attacking Kokichi with those only to quickly get rebuffed by K1-B0 and Shuichi. This devolved quickly into Shuichi and Miu bickering and K1-B0 attempting to put a stop to it by saying he'd be more than happy with the general maintenance Miu gave him. Miu quickly argued she wanted to do this because Kokichi insulted K1-B0, as Shuichi thought to himself how much K1-B0 and Miu are like siblings. :Later, Miu showed off the improvement she gave K1-B0 which was a boxing glove in his head. Kokichi, of course, teased the both of them over it, and laughed that he'd enjoy seeing what they came up with next time. Main Cast Supporting Cast ---- Living in Lazy Cosfined Environment *Living in Lazy Cosfined Environment - Haki Itagaki (Pages 141 - 152) :An excited Tsumugi asked Maki to cosplay with her, a question that caught Maki off-guard at the suddenness of it. Tsumugi explained a "little birdie" told her that Maki cosplayed once at an event.Tsumugi is talking about the time Maki was mistaken as a cosplayer when she was on an assassination job because she was young and carrying a sword. On her knees and clinging to Maki's skirt, she begged Maki to cosplay with her since she had no one else to enjoy her Research Center with. Tsumugi then claimed she wouldn't stop asking until Maki agreed, and an annoyed Maki does, thinking to herself she already used disguises in her assassin work. :Then Tsumugi pulled out a frilly maid outfit, and Maki suddenly darkened and threatened Tsumugi over it. As Tsumugi tried to defend herself, Maki turned to leave only for Tsumugi to, at an inhuman speed, put the outfit on Maki. A wild Tsumugi said she had lots of outfits for Maki to try on as Maki begun plotting an easy escape, but she did not want anyone to see her in the maid outfit. Suddenly Kaito walked in, and flustered Maki. Kaito gave Tsumugi what she asked for, a camera, as Maki saw Tsumugi is distracted and made a break for it, yelling she'd leave Kaito as "a sacrifice". :Kaito quickly followed, tripped, coughed up blood, and is dragged away by Maki in order to escape Tsumugi. The pair eventually lose Tsumugi, and sat down to catch their breath. A nostalgic Maki wondered how long it had been since she'd run like that when it wasn't for her assassin work. Kaito encouraged her to forget her assassin work, and to keep being honest with her feelings. Suddenly Tsumugi appeared behind the bushes to interrupt the moment for more cosplaying. Main Cast ---- Magaka comments *Magaka comments (Pages 154 - 155) Pop Culture References * In the What are you looking for? story, Kirumi says she had to stop playing online games because she would spend all day and night collecting SSR Cards. SSR Cards are a high rank of cards in many mobile gacha games. * In the Hair-Raising Panic! story, Tsumugi makes several references to Japanese manga. ** One is to the manga series Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches (山田くんと７人の魔女) after Korekiyo and Gonta fall down the stairs, she worriedly questions if they swapped bodies because of it, and only to point out after it'd probably of worked if they were a boy and a girl. ** Another is to the manga/anime series Hikaru no Go (ヒカルの碁). She offers to style Gonta and Korekiyo's hair like "Middle School Go Prodigy" (which is in-reference about the protagonist Hikaru Shindo) but points out Korekiyo's hair already has the hair of "a Heian Go Master", (which is referencing the main character Fujiwara-no-Sai). * In the Haunted House Panic story, there are references to popular horror movies. ** The doll Maki stabs is exactly like Chucky, the titular character from the Child's Play series. ** The mask Gonta wears is a hockey mask, which Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th is infamous for. * In the Living in Lazy Cosfined Environment story, Tsumugi makes several anime and manga references. ** One is to the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime by begging Maki to "make a contract with her", an infamous line used by the character Kyubey. ** Another is the maid cosplay she pulls out to dress Maki up in is just like the one Kotori Minami, who is known as the "Legendary Maid Minalinsky", in one of her Love Live! cards. ** Yet another is the maid cosplay she puts on herself which is exactly like the outfit Tohru wears from the anime/manga series Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Trivia * In the Muggy Buggy V3 story, the shirt that Shuichi as a child is wearing has the "Bunny Apples" MonoMono Machine present on it. * In the Talent Fraud story, Chisa Yukizome, Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata, and Chiaki Nanami make a "gag" cameo appearance when Kokichi is explaining what a Child Caretaker should be like. * The artist of the Free Spirit story, △○□× known unsed the moniker Miwasiba, was hired because of their Danganronpa fan game concept: Danganronpa Re:Birth, which became very popular when Miwasiba released it on April Fools Day in 2017. External Links *'Japanese:' ** ichijinsha.co.jp: Official Publishers Website ** amazon.co.jp: Buy the Anthology through Amazon Japan References Navigation Category:Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Series